That Night
by MisaRox
Summary: When The Rock spends a night with a fan, what will come out of it? ...A child?


Disclaimer: They're either made up or real and I don't own them. I'll let you figure out which one is which. :P Enjoy!  
  
  
  
--  
  
The arena was hushed through the emptiness. Andrea sighed and rolled her eyes as she waited for her older brother to hurry so they could leave. So much for him working for the Compaq Center and getting her front row tickets to events she didn't even enjoy. There was always that one guy she wanted to see live but never did, because he was in Hollywood, shooting this and promoting that.  
  
She took a glance at her watch and shouted, to no one in particular, "Hurry up, David!" An echo replied to her but then a familiar voice halted her thoughts.  
  
"You're waiting for who?" The deep voice said. Andrea took her attention away from what was left of the ring and her eyes widened at who she saw, "Oh, my God..."  
  
He extended his hand as he walked up to her. Instead of shaking it, she jumped the barricade and then shook it, in awe, "You're--- you're ---"  
  
He chuckled, "I'm...what?"  
  
"You're him!"  
  
"Him? Him who?" He thought for a second, "Oh! Yeah, yeah, that's me," He gave her hand one more shake, "Dwayne Johnson."  
  
"The..." Shock took her words away and she continued the welcoming gesture.  
  
"Rock?" He said, completing her sentence for her. He then laughed and let her hand go, adjusting his sunglasses. His smile made her forget where she was and she suddenly accused this of being a dream.  
  
"You're really here! Standing right in front of me!" She reached to feel his broad shoulder to make sure he wasn't going anywhere but stopped herself, "Um, I'm waiting for my brother."  
  
"David...?"  
  
"Gibson. I'm his younger sister, Andrea," She went to shake his hand again but remembered they'd already exchanged that welcome.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Andrea, but I don't think your brother is back there," Dwayne said, looking up the ramp. Most of the set had been taken down and onto the road for the next city. He turned back to her and smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me he left again!" She wailed, brushing past him and running up the ramp.  
  
"He probably did. Does he do that often?" Dwayne asked as he followed her. She slowed at the curtain, "David! No," she replied, facing him, "but he's a big dork so of course he'd do this to me."  
  
"I think I kind of know him. Sound guy?" Dwayne asked, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yeah, he's a real dork and by that I mean when you get to know him. Apparently, he's a heartthrob in high school," Andrea said, walking back down the ramp. She pouted and leaned on the barricade, "Now how am I supposed to get home?!"  
  
Dwayne shrugged and looked at his watch, "I should go. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine," she muttered, pulling out her cell phone. Realizing she'd never talk to this man again, she put it down, "It was a privilege meeting you. I still can't believe it! Um," she pulled her backpack off her back and reached in for a paper and a pen, "Autograph?"  
  
"Sure, why not? You seem like you've had a rough night," he replied, taking the pen and paper she recovered.  
  
"That's because..." her voice trailed off since she didn't want him to know he was the reason she was so frustrated.  
  
"Tell me," he said, as he wrote on the paper.  
  
"You weren't a part of the show tonight. You're my favorite."  
  
He stopped and glanced at her, "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't fix things but I'm truly sorry." He continued writing for a while longer and then lashed the pen across the paper, obviously signing his name. He handed her her things back and patted her shoulder, "See you when I see you, Andrea."  
  
She held the paper with a death grip, "Thanks. Have a good night!" She watched him leave and then picked up her cell phone. She frantically dialed the number of her friend and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice greeted.  
  
"Lena! You are not going to believe this!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I was waiting for my brother here at the arena and guess who comes and talks to me?!" Andrea shouted, loving the sound of her echo now.  
  
"I don't know. Your ex?" Lena replied, still careless about the whole thing.  
  
"The Rock."  
  
After she said that, Andrea heard a loud 'THUMP' and the phone seemed to fall up against something. "Are you okay?" She shouted into the phone. Lena grabbed the phone and breathed, "Are you serious?!"  
  
"I swear! He gave me an autograph and everything! I'll have to show you tomorrow. I have to call a cab or something," Andrea replied, looking at her 'Dwayne Johnson' signed paper.  
  
"Okay, call me later! I want details!"  
  
"Later," Andrea said and then hung up. She then began to dial for a cab but the light began to blink rapidly and the battery icon showed empty, "NO! Ugh, dammit!" She shoved the phone into her backpack and headed out, planning to hitchhike.  
  
**  
  
She adjusted her coat for the millionth time, desperately trying to keep warm. The night was clear and star-less, and lonely just like her. She looked around the parking lot and noticed one car left. Curious, she headed toward it and realized the windows had been fogged, blurring sight of anything inside.  
  
She turned away and began to walk off when a 'whirring' sound made her jump. She spun around and watched the window roll down. Behind it revealed...him again, "Call a cab yet?"  
  
She scoffed, "No. My cell phone died." She came up next to his window and leaned against the car, "Why are you still here?"  
  
Dwayne attempted to turn on the ignition to explain why he was stalled and the murmur of a struggling engine filled the parking lot, "Stuck."  
  
Andrea sighed and looked out onto the streets, spotting a bus stop, "We could see if the bus is running still. If it is, it should be here in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Why not," Dwayne said as he stepped out of the car. They both headed out of the parking lot and waited at the stop, wanting to keep warm more than anything else. When the bus finally arrived, they sat in the back together to feel the heater.  
  
"Been on a bus lately?" Andrea asked, sarcastically.  
  
Dwayne chuckled, "No, not in the last few hours."  
  
"Where were you tonight?" She asked, looking out the window to see things and people pass.  
  
"Backstage is all. As shocking as this may sound, I didn't sign the latest deal Hollywood offered," he muttered.  
  
Andrea turned to him, eyes wide and grinning ear to ear, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, really," He replied, smiling, proud that he hadn't accepted their offer.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't stand being away from the crowds. Without them, I wouldn't be one of the top guys in sports-entertainment. I can't just turn my back on them over and over again. Eventually, they'll be tired of me leaving," He said, fiddling with his jacket.  
  
"Tired of you is right," Andrea muttered, eyes closed in relaxation from the warmth.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, of course they won't want to put up with you leaving for 8 months every year. Sometimes, I wonder why I stuck by you. Lord knows I do have my eyes set on some other wrestlers," she said.  
  
"God, you make it sound like we're married," Dwayne groaned, not wanting to think of the fans hating him. He watched things pass through his window and spotted the hotel he was staying at, "Hey! Driver!" He yanked the signal and stood, running to the front, "Right here is fine."  
  
Andrea stood and followed him out, immediately clutching herself to keep warm when they got out of the bus, "You're staying here?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to leave first thing tomorrow," he replied, heading to the doors.  
  
"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you when I see you," she said, waving. Really, she didn't want the night to end. All this time, she'd treated him like a longtime friend and now, she'd never talk to him again.  
  
"What?! I'm not letting you hitchhike, Andrea," He grabbed her hand and dragged her alongside him, "You can get a room to yourself tonight. Call home so your parents can lash out your brother."  
  
"Ha, he could use a good lashing," she muttered as they stepped in. Christmas decorations helped sport the hotel's appearance. Lights hung like icicles and reefs added a tint of green to everything.  
  
They stepped up to the front desk and Dwayne rang the small bell. A tall, bald man with a small smile answered, "Yes?"  
  
"My friend here needs a room," Dwayne said, pulling out his credit card. As Andrea tried to stop him from paying, the hotel employee replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. All of our rooms are taken. Not one will be available 'til at least next week."  
  
"Jesus," Andrea breathed, "what brings so many people here?"  
  
"It's the holiday thing," Dwayne said, shoving his card back into his wallet, "Come on, I guess you'll have to stay with me."  
  
Andrea froze, "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not? We're both adults!" He thought for a moment, "How old are you?"  
  
"26."  
  
"See?!" He took her hand and dragged her into the elevator. When the doors reopened on the 5th floor, they stepped out and walked down the hall as he took out his card key.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" she asked, wanting voluntarily to go back and call a cab on a pay phone.  
  
"It's no problem," he replied, opening the door and welcoming her.  
  
"You're weird."  
  
"I'm also a gentleman," he laughed.  
  
"I guess," She looked around his room and noticed how plain it looked, "Geez, why don't you set things up? I'll bet your dresser is empty."  
  
"No time to decorate. This is only home for one night, remember? Well, 2 at most."  
  
"Whatever you say," Andrea shrugged, collapsing onto the soft mattress of the bed. She looked to her right, "Hey, where're you sleeping?"  
  
Dwayne tilted his head and smiled a bit, not wanting to tell her, "Well...I usually spend nights alone so..."  
  
Andrea sprang up off the bed and backed away from him, "Don't tell me we have to share a BED together too?!"  
  
"If you're that uncomfortable, I'll do the guy thing and sleep on the floor!"  
  
Andrea thought for a moment. That floor looked hard, "No, no. It's okay. Don't do that. Just...don't sleep too close! Yeah! That's what we have to do! Not too close!"  
  
"But not too far that I end up sleeping on the floor anyway, right?"  
  
"Uh, right!" She glanced at the clock. 12:45 AM.  
  
"Shouldn't you call home?" Dwayne suggested, heading into the bathroom with a gym bag.  
  
"Um, yeah. I think I will." She watched him disappear and went to the phone. She quickly dialed Lena's number and waited for the groggy voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're not going to believe THIS either!" Andrea whispered.  
  
"What happened? Did your ex try to beat up The Rock?"  
  
"No, no! I couldn't call a cab so The Ro--- Dwayne is letting me stay with him...in his hotel!"  
  
Another loud "THUMP" followed and this time, a loud, "Owwwwww!!" followed that.  
  
At the sound of the doorknob turning, Andrea quickly whispered, "I'll tell all tomorrow! I gotta go!"  
  
She hung up and turned to face him, nearly laughing but looked away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I don't know why I'm giddy. I've seen pictures of you in just boxers," she replied, sitting on the bed.  
  
"What did your parents say?"  
  
She stuttered, "Well, they don't know I'm staying in your room but I told them I'd be fine. Supposedly, I'm staying at Lena's."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"A friend. She's the one I called that caused my cell phone to run low. Ugh, if only she hadn't wasted time, talking about my ex," she said, bitterly.  
  
"Who's your ex?"  
  
"Some guy named Paul. He was a real jerk. Two-faced. I wonder how I put up with him for 3 years."  
  
"What made you break-up with him?"  
  
Andrea's eyes shifted and she looked away, "He was kind of...abusive."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Dwayne said, rubbing her back. She turned to him. As soon as their eyes connected, they noticed something they were oblivious to the entire night. Before they realized it, it was morning and the sheets of their bed were mangled.  
  
  
  
  
  
-- 


End file.
